


Errands

by surlybobbies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 07:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surlybobbies/pseuds/surlybobbies
Summary: One day, Cas expresses a curiosity to see Walmart.  It’s not a bad idea, Dean decides - he needs some clean T-shirts, anyhow.  So he and Cas drive for an hour to the nearest location, only to find that the parking lot is crammed to capacity.“Back-to-school season,” Dean mutters darkly.





	Errands

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: There are no Walmarts where I am.

Cas expresses a curiosity to see Walmart. It’s not a bad idea, Dean decides - he needs some clean t-shirts, anyhow. So he and Cas drive for an hour to the nearest location, only to find that the parking lot is crammed to capacity. 

“Back-to-school season,” Dean mutters darkly. He’s about to suggest they hightail it out of there and just grab a burger or something when he sees the expression on Cas’s face. It’s not quite awe, but it’s something close. He gapes at the families packing their goods into their cars and positively stares at the number of shopping carts.

And yeah. Shit, yeah, okay, fine, they’ll go into the damn store. Dean drives to the farthest row in the parking lot and thankfully finds an empty slot. He parks and follows Cas out of the car.

The store is hell. Not literally, but it’s close enough. There are kids _everywhere,_ and it’s not that Dean’s got anything against them, it’s just that they’re so goddamn _loud. And_ they’re germy. He shies away from one particularly germy kid, jostling Cas, who just smiles at him.

“This is wonderful,” he says, running his fingers over a display of towels on sale. He already has a basket full of shit. A pink shower pouf is the only thing Dean recognizes. 

“Bud, you gotta raise your standards if this impresses you.”

But Cas is already wandering off, taken by the candy aisle, his hands reaching for anything he finds curious. Dean shrugs and goes to take care of his own errands.

When he comes back, Cas is nowhere to be found. He sidesteps a family with three shrieking children, nearly colliding with an old woman. When he apologizes, she just smiles and says, “You go do what you were going to do, son.”

He finally finds Cas at the heart of the hustle and bustle - the school supplies section. It’s a mess, but even from a distance, Dean can see that Cas is still touching everything, calm and content amidst the crazy. 

Smiling despite himself, Dean approaches, but stops short at the entrance to the aisle. He watches Cas get on his tiptoes to reach the last 64-pack of crayons. His smile is wide and indulgent as he crouches down to hand it to a little girl. 

Dean curls his nails into his palm and walks away. He has to; it’s all he can do not to grab Cas’s face and kiss him in the middle of Walmart. He browses the snack aisle instead.

Cas finds him five minutes later and says he’s ready to go. They line up at register 10. Cas finds himself drawn to the chocolate bars they’ve displayed along the way, and it’s when he’s grabbed five for himself that he chuckles and tells Dean, “This marketing strategy is very effective.”

Dean doesn’t trust himself to speak, so he just grabs Cas’s chocolate-laden hands and directs them to the basket he holds. 

The walk to the Impala seems longer to Dean with the image of Cas’s smile at the back of his mind. He waits until they’ve tossed their bags into the backseat before shutting the door and stopping Cas from moving away with a hand to his chest. “Hey, hey,” he says.

Cas raises his eyebrows. “Yes, Dean?”

And Dean could say something about love, but he’s only just realized it, and it doesn’t seem right to say it in a Walmart parking lot. He leans forward instead and kisses his best friend, long and slow. 

The kiss continues for a while. Dean finds he can’t get enough of the taste of Cas, and keeps pushing forward until Cas’s back is against the Impala. Eventually, though, he feels Cas’s mouth twist into a smile. Dean draws back, but only enough to let Cas speak. “What’s so funny?” he asks, trying to catch his breath.

“You kissed me at a Walmart,” Cas says, his nose wrinkling.

“Just wanted to make it worth the trip,” Dean says, trying for suave but ruining it by blushing. 

Cas smiles, his eyes wondrous. “It was,” he says, touching Dean’s lips with his fingers.


End file.
